Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story". It appeared on YouTube. Cast: * Woody - Russell (Up) * Buzz Lightyear - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Mr. Potato Head - Remy (Ratatouille) * Slinky Dog - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Rex - Disgust (Inside Out) * Hamm - Ferdinand * Bo Peep - Kevin (Up) * Sarge - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sarge's Soliders - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Andy - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Mrs. Davis - Queen Eilnor (Brave) * Molly - Penny (The Rescuers) * RC - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Lenny - Blu (Rio) * Mr. Shark - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Mr. Mike - Pingu (Pingu) * Roly Poly Clown - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Snake - Norbert Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Robot - Daggett Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Kittens (The Aristocats) * Dolly, Ducky and Teddy - Mime (Happy Tree Friends), Pumbaa (The Lion King), and Cindy Bear * Hockey Puck - Zazu (The Lion King) * Etch - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Spell - Alex (Madagascar) * Rocky Gibraltar - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Troll Doll - E.B. (Hop) * Sid Phillips - Dawn Bellweather (Zootopia) * Hannah Phillips - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Scud - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Combat Carl - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Magic 8-Ball - Thumper (Bambi) * Robot Gaurds as Themselves * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Rabbid (Rabbid Invasion) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)/Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Baby Face - Batso (Happily Ever After) * Legs - Faline (Bambi) * Hand-In-The-Box - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Roller Bob - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Frog - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Jingle Joe - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Ducky - Duke (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals/Back at the Barnyard) * Rockmobile - Otis (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals/Back at the Barnyard) * Walking Car - Kermit The Frog (Muppets) * Burned Ragdoll - Iago (Aladdin) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Sally Doll - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) Scenes: * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 3 - "Diggah Tunnah" * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 4 - Carl Fredricksen, the Space Ranger * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 5 - "Strange Things" * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 6 - Russell and Carl Fredricksen Fight/Sid (Dawn Bellweather) * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 7 - What Will Andy (Richard Tyler) Pick?/A Human Accused * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 10 - Carl Fredricksen Meets the Rabbids * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 11 - At Sid's (Dawn Bellweather') House * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Dawn Bellweather) * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 14 - Carl Fredricksen's Ear Bandage * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 15 - Sid's (Dawn Bellweather') Window to Andy's (Richard Tyler's) Window * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 16 - The Big One * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 17 - "Carl Fredricksen, I Can't Do This Without You" * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 18 - Russell Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 20 - The Chase * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 21 - Rocket Power * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 22 - Christmas at Andy's (Richard Tyler's) House * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * Toy Story (1995) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Ratatouille (2007) * Up (2009) * Inside Out (2003) * Ferdinand (2017) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Brave (2012) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Pingu (1986) * The Angry Beavers (1997) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * The Aristocats (1970) * Happy Tree Friends (1999) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion Guard (2016) * Timon & Pumbaa (1995) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Merry Madagascar (2008) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * Hop (2011) * Zootopia (2016) * Jurassic World (2015) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi ll (2006) * Rabbids Invasion (2013) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (1991)'' * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan ll (2005) * Winnie the Pooh'' (2008)'' * Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) * Back at the Barnyard (2007) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (1994) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of the Thieves (1996) Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Movies Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Villains Movies